


身陷囹圄

by caradhras



Category: DCU
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, might be continued
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: 就是个简单粗暴的污桶文。桶被黑帮抓住了，然后……大家就轮流上了（望天）。就是个黑帮.avi





	

现在自身所处的情景绝对可以打进他人生中最烂的榜首前十名。

他被捆在椅子上，头盔和面罩被人摘下，浑身绵软无力，大脑无法清醒的思考。更别说他面前还站着好几个男人。他们喘着粗气，纷纷解开裤头，粗大坚硬的阴茎在燥热的空气中昂首挺胸。  
妈的。杰森感到十分的不妙，但是他却连手指都没法动，只能像个人偶一样绑在椅子上任人摆布。现在他面前的这群男人本该是他清扫的目标——一群掺了毒品的糖丸给孩子们的人渣，现在却因为自己的大意而反转，他变成了他们的目标。

本来他以为这帮没胆子的人渣最多用毒打他一顿然后威胁要杀了他之类的小儿科手段的，一开始也的确是这样，可在他们看到他的脸的那一刻，气氛立刻变了。狭小的地下室里躁动不安的空气突然变得暧昧。这群男人的眼神从凶神恶煞变得饥渴，就像是看到了猎物的表情。接着他们给他注射了什么药品，让他很快就失去身体的控制，只能无力的看着这群男人发出猥琐又恶心的笑声，任他们的手隔着衣服抚摸上自己的脸和大腿，然后再看着他们粗鲁的按揉自己的下半身，直到现在，那一根根纷纷对准他，挺立在空气中的昂扬。  
杰森知道接下来要发生什么，可他无力反抗。他的内心第一次在这种境况中感到绝望。

其中一个男人来到杰森面前，将他的紧身衣掀起，一只手用力捏住了他的乳头，另一只手沿着他的胸口一直摸到腰，轻轻地掐了一把。杰森忍住一声呻吟。  
“这小婊子身材真不错。”他听到有个男人在说话。然后周围响起一片赞同的声音。然后他感到更多双手抚上他的身体，还刻意在他身上的旧伤疤上流连，引得杰森一阵阵的战栗。  
“嘴真硬啊。”其中一个声音说道。“那当然了，红头罩嘛。”另一个声音回答。

接着他感到有人开始解开他的皮带，他想挣扎，可最终只是微微的颤抖。“怎么，害怕了吗？”有人问他，声音里满是猥琐的笑意。杰森重重的呼出一口气，接着他模糊的视线看到了一双撕扯他裤子的手，然后空中传来布料撕裂的声音，他的弱点立刻就被暴露在了污浊的空气里。周围的男人们开始嬉笑，然后一只手轻轻的抚上他光裸的大腿，开始上下滑动，力道也越来越大，然后他看到一个男人放大的脸，鼻息喷洒在他的脸上，男人急不可耐的舔着他的脸颊，然后用自己的舌头撬开他的牙齿，伸入他的口腔——  
“啊啊！！”那个男人突然离开杰森的脸，捂住嘴巴向后跌倒，“该死的小婊子！居然敢咬我！”接着他吐了几口吐沫，里面掺杂着殷红的血液。然后那个男人又爬起来，对着杰森狠狠的扇了一巴掌，将他连人带椅子翻倒在地。

“放心，我给他打的剂量比较大，他现在应该没什么力气反抗，你的舌头掉不了。”另一个男人冷冷的说。

“嗯……”那个男人不死心，蹲下来用手捏住杰森的脸，发现对方脸上只有一个无力的笑容。他恼羞成怒，将杰森的脑袋狠狠的按在地上，对方从喉咙里发出一阵闷响。

“冷静点儿，大个子。”有人拉住他，“弄坏了怎么办？我们还没开始享用呢。”

“嗯，是啊。”那个男人露出一个扭曲的笑容。他又蹲下来，把杰森扶起来，然后用自己的阴茎戳了戳杰森的脸，但是却在他的嘴唇处犹豫了。最终他移开了。

没种的男人……杰森在心中暗骂。

TBC？


End file.
